


I’m Not A Casual

by Redoqs



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Gamer AU - Freeform, if I want to see something I guess I’ll have to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redoqs/pseuds/Redoqs
Summary: She raised an eyebrow at a particular comment.LL: I hope you guys are ready. Good luck to you.Kara wasn’t sure why this comment grabbed her attention. Maybe it was because whenever she played she normally read comments of others claiming to be the best or belittling others. It was nice to see someone wish the other players good luck for a change. Despite herself, Kara responded.K_Danvers: You’re never gonna catch me. Thank you for the luck!Kara smiled. She never responded to the chat as she didn’t feel the need to get harassed by random online players but she wanted to this time around. It felt different, somehow.LL: We’ll see about thatOrKara meets Lena while playing video games and it’s then that she realizes Lena Luthor is more than she expects.





	I’m Not A Casual

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Kara Danvers was definitely  _ not  _ a casual.

Sure, she wasn’t the best at every game she played nor did she always have time to play video as often as she would like as her job as a journalist kept her busy a lot of the time. She spent a lot of late nights working to make sure her articles are the best they can be, even if some of them never made it to the final stage of publication. She also wasn’t one to rage over a game as it was more likely for her to turn the game off when she was too frustrated to perform properly. However, on days like this, days where she didn’t have an article to worry about turning in before it’s due or having her boss breathing down her neck for another news pitch, she was not going to pass up the chance of turning on her game console, putting on her headset and playing whatever games caught her attention for the next few hours.

That’s exactly what she does when she gets home. Shutting the door to her apartment close and kicking off her shoes, Kara made her way to her bedroom where she exchanged her pink cardigan and tight beige dress pants for a white and baggy long sleeved shirt and gray sweatpants. She took her hair down and it fell past her shoulders, her scalp screaming after being in a tight bun all day. She liked being as comfortable as possible when she played her games. Kara emerged from her room and quickly walked into her kitchen to her refrigerator. She pulled out a plate full of potstickers that she was saving for a special occasion. Yes, getting to play video games after working your butt off at your job counted as a special occasion. Putting the plate in the microwave, she waited impatiently for her favorite food to warm up. The second the beep sounded, Kara opened the door and pulled out her snack, ignoring the heat of the dish, and made her way to her living room, placing her plate on the coffee table. Walking to her television, she turned it on along with her console, grabbed her controller and her headset and made her way back to her couch. She waited for the console to finish its introduction, turning down the volume as she always had it up to the highest setting, before putting her headphones on and logging into her account. She smiled at the picture she had as her avatar as she punched in the password; a picture of her and her sister Alex next smiling as they hugged one another. She clicked enter and was taken to her home screen. The second she’s there she get a notification. Kara smiles and clicked on the message she received, already knowing who it was from before she had a chance to read the username.

Winn_Schott: Ready to get destroyed?

Chuckling, Kara invited Winn to a party. Less than a minute later he accepted it.

“The only person who’s getting destroyed is you.” Is the first thing Kara says.

“No way.” Winn retorts. “I’ve been practicing. I know every weapon like the back of my hand. I’ve got you this time.”

“You said that last time we played and I beat you in every match.” Kara deadpanned.

”Hey! That was years ago, the past. I’m a new person now.”

“It was literally two weeks ago.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Let’s go!”

Kara laughed and shook her head slightly. Winn was just as busy as she was and didn’t have time to play games as often as he would like. It was usually by sheer luck that he and Kara were online at the same time, especially when neither of them planned to play with one another. When the two of them played together it was normally a little friendly competition between the two. Even if Kara mainly won their little “friendly competition.”

“How you been, Kara?” Winn asked. “It’s been a while.”

“I’ve been alright.” Kara said with a smile. “Just busy, you know how Snapper is. I finally was able to get the rest of the day to myself. I do have an early interview tomorrow.”

“Interview where?” Winn asked. Kara could tell his mouth was full of food.

“Just with an employee for a fashion magazine. You know, hard hitting journalism at its finest. Watch out for an article that talks about the top ten fashion trends to look out for in 2020.”

Kara didn’t mean to sound so down about the interview. She just wished that she was interviewing someone on something that actually mattered.

“I can tell.” Winn said, swallowing whatever he was eating. “You’ll find something bigger to report on. Just give it some time. Right now, though, I need you to pick your character so I can destroy you.”

Kara laughed. Winn always made promises that he would beat Kara in the first person shooting game that they always played together. First person wasn’t Kara’s first choice in games as she preferred third person where she could see her surroundings, but playing with Winn made them bearable. His commentary while playing always made Kara laugh. 

“What about you?” Kara asked as she ate a potsticker. “How have you been?”

“Oh you know, same ole, same ole.” Winn said. “Nothing too much has been going on really, just regular programming stuff.”

“But how have you been?” Kara asked again, trying to get her meaning across.

She heard Winn sigh. “I’m okay, Kara. I promise. You know what’s not okay? The fact that you still haven’t picked your character yet.”

Turning her attention to the game that she sent him an invite to a game. After about ten minutes of getting set up and waiting for the server to connect. Kara was waiting for the countdown the end so the match could begin. She raised an eyebrow as she decided to ask a question.

“Did you choose the same character again?” Kara asked, amused.

She didn’t have to see him to know Winn’s face was red. “How did you know I chose the same character?”

“I didn’t. You just told me.”

“He’s a cool character! Plus he has cool weapons and easier to use!”

“Are you sure it’s not because he reminds you of a certain someone?”

“What? N-no! He’s just a cool character!” He sputtered.

Kara laughed again and began to play as the match started. The two of them have played this game so many times that she has this particular map memorized. She runs around, jumping and dodging bullets as she tried to stay alive. It’s only thirty seconds into the match before she gets her first kill. Her first kill is, of course, Winn.

“Dude!” Winn yells. “The match just started!”

“You gotta be quicker than that!” Kara laughed into the mic.

The match continues on for the next ten minutes. Kara would continue to riddle Winn’s character with bullets while he tries desperately to return the favor. He gets a few kills in but at the end of the match, it's clear that once again, Kara has won.

“My server was laggy.” Winn grumbled as Kara consumed her potstickers.

“We’re on the same server and I was doing fine.” Kara said, mouth full.

“I demand a rematch!”

He gets his rematch. And then another and another. The two of them ended up playing a total of ten matches, with Kara winning every single one of them.

“Dude how are you so good at this game?” Winn whined. “You don’t even like first person!”

“What can I say? I’m not a casual.” Kara whooped and patted herself of the shoulder.

“Whatever. Let’s play another game. You up for a fighting one? I know I can beat you in that.”

Kara was already switching the disc as she chewed on another potsticker. She waited for the game to load and for Winn to send her an invite before Winn started speaking.

“Did you hear about the new console coming out?” Winn asked. Kara could hear him pressing buttons on his controller.

“Yeah, I have.” Kara responded.

Anyone who plays video games know about the new console being released by L-Corp. Kara hadn’t been aware that the company made video game consoles but she supposed it wasn’t too far fetched as the company did create other devices such as phones and computers, all of which were very advanced.

Winn continued speaking. “Supposedly it’s supposed to play in 5K Ultra HD, have a much better voice command and a new controller design with a lot more storage. How does ten terabytes sound?”

Kara furrowed her brow. “Ten terabytes sounds like a lot for one console. And is 5K even a thing?”

“L-Corp is making it a thing. And all of that space is important for gamers like us. Remember when your last console ran out of storage so you needed an external hard drive?”

Kara sighed. Yeah, she remembered. She had just bought a new game and she couldn’t play it as her system storage was used up already. It wasn’t her fault that her old console only had 500 gigabytes on it. She had bought a cheap external hard drive but after about a month of having it and storing different kinds of games on the device the hard drive had corrupted. All of her data had been lost. Even Winn couldn’t do anything to fix it. Fried beyond repair. All of that work for nothing and Kara wasn’t in the mood to redo all her progress.

Winn was still talking. “The sound is going to be a lot clearer than what we have, runs much faster and you can play with other people even if they don’t have the same console!”

Kara’s eyes widened. “Wait, really? I thought that was something consoles couldn’t do.”

“It’s something that  _ our  _ consoles can’t do.” Winn corrected. “This is L-Corp we’re talking about, Kara! They can do anything. And yeah! They just have to have the same game as you and pow! We’re all in a party. We should get one when they come out. It’ll be the perfect game night without all of us being in the same place!”

“Good luck trying to convince James to switch the console he uses. You know he doesn’t like L-Corp products.”

“That’s because he believes that the new CEO is just as bad as the previous owner. He’ll get over it.” Winn said with confidence.

“Do you think that?” Kara asked.

“I mean, I don’t know. Whoever the new runner of the company is, I’ve never seen them. But it’s only been a year so who knows. They could be better or worse.”

Kara purses her lips. It was true that the company had been in some bad situations in the past. What with the fraud and embezzlement at the hands of the previous owner. But ever since the old boss got arrested the company itself had gotten a new boss and said boss released a statement that the company will be making a complete 180, creating products for the good of everyone rather than to hurt people. Where video game consoles came in the mix, Kara wasn’t sure but she certainly wasn’t going to complain.

“Besides, you can’t really be mad at someone for something that they didn’t do.” Winn stated.

Kara didn’t argue with that. “How would we even get everyone to get the console. Alex and J’onn don’t really play video games all that much.”

“But they still have consoles. And like I said, we can create a party for everyone of different consoles! Come on, it’s a great idea, just admit it!”

“The console doesn’t come out until next year. Besides, I can only imagine how much it’ll cost to get one.”

“Better start saving now. C’mon, I’m ready to beat you in this game!”

Kara shook her head and chose her character but her mind wandered. It wasn’t that she wasn’t excited for the console. She was! But she had never had a console from L-Corp before. In fact, she never had an L-Corp product before. She would say it was because she couldn’t afford it, because it was true, if only partially but she never really gave much thought to their products before. But the new console looked promising. It came with a lot of features that Kara had always wanted when it came to getting a console. She sighed. She had just gotten her current console and now here she was daring to get another one in a year, maybe less. Kara hated getting new devices. It was as if the second she bought something new for hersel, a newer, better model was being released the next day. Not that she cared too much about that. Kara always preferred the old to the new. And sure she, she didn’t have to buy the console if she didn’t want to.

But she wanted to.

“You okay?” Winn asked.

Kara shook her head and looked at the screen. She had been idle for the past minute or so. “Yeah, I’m alright. Just giving you a chance to prepare before you get your butt kicked.”

The two of them spent the next few hours playing the game, trading wins every so often. Kara wasn’t as good at fighting games as she was with shooters but she was still a force to be reckoned with. Occasionally they switched the game when they got bored of the one they were playing. Before either of them knew it the clock was already reaching eleven. How had six hours gone by that fast?

“Alright Kara.” Winn yawned into the mic. “I think it’s time to call it quits.”

Kara wasn’t that tired but she knew she should turn the game off soon. She didn’t want her console to overheat again, and she did have an early interview tomorrow morning. 

“Alright.” Kara replied, resisting the urge to yawn. “I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

“Night, Kara.”

“Goodnight, Winn.”

Kara removed her headset and made her way to the console’s homescreen. She stared at the screen for a few minutes before deciding to play one more game. She looked over her collection of games. She didn’t feel like playing another shooter or an RPG. If she put in an RPG she would not be getting any sleep tonight. She decided to pop in the only horror game she had. She didn’t know all that much about it but she did know it was a game where you have to survive while fixing up generators to find the exit while a killer walked around looking for sacrifices. Kara wasn’t really into games like this and she probably shouldn’t be playing a horror game before bed but Alex had left it at her place the last time she visited and Kara figured why not play it at least once. She hasn’t had a nightmare due to horror since she was a teenager . She selected her character and waited for everyone else on the team to do the same as she read the chat on the bottom right of the screen. She grimaced at some of the more graphic usernames some people have picked but regardless she kept reading what people had to say. Sometimes people actually said something funny. She raised an eyebrow at a particular comment.

LL: I hope you guys are ready. Good luck to you.

Kara wasn’t sure why this comment grabbed her attention. Maybe it was because whenever she played she normally read comments of others claiming to be the best or belittling others. It was nice to see someone wish the other players good luck for a change. Despite herself, Kara responded.

K_Danvers: You’re never gonna catch me. Thank you for the luck!

Kara smiled. She never responded to the chat as she didn’t feel the need to get harassed by random online players but she wanted to this time around. It felt different, somehow.

LL: We’ll see about that

Kara smile melted as the match began. She ran around and tried to find a generator that she could fix. It was only a few minutes before she found one. It took a long time to fix one although it went by faster when other people decided to help you out. She watched as one of her teammates got caught by the killer. Kara wanted to help them but she had no items to get the killer to put her teammates down. She decided to wait until the killer hooked up the player. She would come and save them. Instead, Kara managed to fix one generator before she heard the heartbeat increase in her headset as the music picked up in intensity. Kara felt chills run down her arms as she ran off just as the killer came from behind her. She was only able to run for a few moments before she got hit. With what, Kara didn’t know. Kara gripped her controller harder until her knuckles turned white and continued to run. She watched as she commanded her character to pull down barriers and hit corners in an attempt to avoid her capturer but it proved futile as the red light continued to get closer and closer. It wasn’t too much longer before she was hit again. Her character fell the floor and she was picked up by the killer. Kara mashed her button on her controller, trying to free herself but it was too late as she was being hooked up by her shoulder. Her character screamed in pain. Kara saw that the rest of her teammates were dead, indicated by the skull symbol on the bottom left of the screen. How? The match started five minutes ago. This was a very good killer. Kara didn’t dare try to attempt to escape and before long her character died. She watched as her character was taken into the air before she was taken to the summary of the match. Her character was running as the word defeat mocked her on the screen. She returned to the main menu of the game only to be greeted with another message.

LL: I told you to be ready 

Kara didn’t respond this time. She looked at the clock on the cable box. Eleven forty-five. She needed to go to sleep. She got up and turned off her console along with her tv. She then grabbed her now empty plate and placed it in the sink before making her way to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror for a few seconds before rinsing her mouth. Making her way to her room, she changed her clothes for some soft pajamas and crawled into bed, setting her alarm on her phone for eight a.m. Closing her eyes, it didn't take long for sleep to take over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed chapter 1. Let me know what you guys think! Feel free to hit me up on tumblr @ iirelandd


End file.
